wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Asuga
Asuga is DragonSage1331's character. Please don't plagiarize or copy. This character is from Camp Gin Chi. Asuga's life has been one non-stop run of bad luck. An absent father, a demanding mother, expectations they don't feel like they can reach. Not to mention the monsters. But after a tragedy forced them to run, the place they reached might finally make their life look up. Description Their tribe is not known for bulkiness or towering heights. Yet even for a TempestWing, Asuga is remarkably short, a full head shorter than most dragons they meet. Their build is similarly small and lean. An aerodynamic form with angles sharp enough to cut, reed-thin legs tipped with delicate paws. However, those delicate paws have razor-sharp claws, their tail lashes whiplike across the ground, their yellow eyes frequently glow, and their neck arches like a coiling serpent's. They are small but mighty. Dark gray scales cover their body, the color of a stormcloud ready to unleash its wrath. They seem to darken further in moments of rage or grief, and lighten to a dove gray in moments of joy or excitement. The transitional stripe snaking across their sides is a brilliant spring green. Their underscales are a mint green speckled with a darker green, called mint chocolate chip by their few friends. A matching shade colors the jagged stripes on their wings. Besides their personality, their wings are the only large thing about Asuga. Roughly the size of a grown SkyWing's, they drag along the ground, much to their chagrin, yet let them soar like a kite in the air. The membrane is a lighter gray, the color of the shale found in the Claws of the Clouds mountains. Or so they are told. They've never seen where their mother met their father, and they have no intention to. Despite their complicated relationship with Kuuki, they have several features marking them as their child. Feathery crests extend from their jawline, a darker jade mixed with flashes of spring green. The same feathers tip their ears, giving them an excellent sense of hearing. Their horns and long spines are a cream color, with the horns sticking straight back. Though they may not look it, the horns are very heavy, and Asuga's headbutts can cause some fairly serious injuries if they're angry enough. In terms of attire, the TempestWing is fairly cavalier when it comes to gender roles. For them, the only defining attribute of an outfit is whether it looks cool. Vests and arm bracers are particular favorites. Even then, they rarely wear more than a few articles of clothing, preferring to have room to maneuver at any given time. One exception is their piercings. Three in each ear, several in their horns, and one in their nose. They change every day, ranging from pearls worthy of any SeaWing queen to pointed silver to carved wooden roses. As far as anyone knows, they've always had them. Nobody can remember a time when they didn't, except for Konton. And Konton isn't telling. Personality Outside of their appearance, Asuga has very little in common with their father. Kuuki is calm, idealistic, poetic, adventurous, composed, open-minded, and decisive. His child is very few of those things. They are reckless and impulsive, never turning down a dare and rarely looking before they leap. This often gets them into trouble, though they don't usually regret their actions if they feel that the outcome was worth the punishment. Once they make a decision or form an opinion, they stubbornly stand by it, even if others tell them they are wrong. Only in the most extreme of circumstances do they change their mind. Combined with their fiery temper, this has caused many arguments between Asuga and other campers, most ending in a physical fight. This stubbornness also makes them reluctant to forgive, and they remember even the smallest slight aimed at them, nursing grudges against anyone who has ever wronged them. Being looked down on or disrespected is a major insult to them, and those who act that way towards them are at the top of their list. If there's anyone they've forgiven, it's certainly not public knowledge. Their pettiness rivals the most famous diva, and if someone is catty towards them, you can rest assured they will not let it lie. Asuga has deep-seated trust issues stemming from various incidents throughout their life, and forms snap judgments based on their first impressions of dragons. If they don't like you at first meeting, it's doubtful that they ever will. They are extremely difficult to manipulate or persuade, and even attempting to do so will likely end in cutting winds aimed at your face. In their mind, the world is composed of decent dragons and those who take advantage of the decent dragons, and the untrustworthy far outnumber those that can be trusted. Due to this, they rarely make an effort to interact with others or make friends, feeling that they will be let down in the end. Cynical and pessimistic, they have a knack for seeing the worst in dragons, even when others don't. While this has saved their life on more than one occasion, it causes more than a few problems for them. Asuga is also brutally honest, even when it would be better to lie, and they have frequently told campers and counselors things they don't want to hear or that they're trying to keep secret. When they do attempt to lie, it's a spectacle worth watching, as they cannot tell a falsehood no matter how hard they try. Half-truths and misdirection are the exception, for it's in the gray areas that they tend to operate. Being raised among the TempestWing military has made their sense of humor acerbic, sarcastic, and black as coal. Always ready with a snarky remark or put-down, it's sometimes difficult to tell whether they are insulting you or telling you a joke. Another product of that unorthodox dragonethood is a truly foul mouth, which is evident the second they begin to speak. They have met the rudest, crudest, and toughest warriors of every tribe, learning curse words and insults from all corners of Pyrrhia. Elegant jabs from RainWing spies, blunt rebuttals from MudWing generals, fiery affronts from SkyWing strike forces, Asuga knows it all and is not shy about showing it off. There are rumors that they even know curses in Aquatic, which makes the camp's SeaWings a little jumpy around them. Though they are very unlike their father at first glance, they do possess one of his traits. Like Kuuki, they crave adventure, but lack his restraint. They want to find out new things no matter what the consequences might be, a mindset that has gotten them and others into lots of trouble. To Asuga, forbidden knowledge is the best kind, and exploring isn't the same without a little danger. Because of this, they are bored out of their mind in classes that require maximum effort for a minimum payoff, such as math and some parts of science. If something doesn't catch their interest, they don't spend much effort in learning it unless absolutely necessary. Despite their gruff and blunt exterior, Asuga does have a soft side, particularly when it comes to younger dragons or animals. They are firm but fair with them, though they do sometimes teach the younger campers things the adults would rather not have them know. They are far more comfortable with animals than dragons, and it shows, for they have made a habit of walking into the forest at night. To them, potential injury by wild animals is preferable to sitting at the campfire with half the camp. History WIP Abilities WIP Relationships Family Kuuki: Asuga never met their father, and their mother only told them the truth about him when their birthday turned tragic. They were furious at the unseen kami who let them fight off monsters alone, who never told them who they were, who had let their mother be crippled. If their father was a kami, why hadn't he done anything? Did he not care? Did he just want to watch? Over the years, their resentment has softened somewhat as they learned about the politics, though to them that doesn't excuse years of no communication. They know demikami whose parents are presences in their life even through the politics, so why can't Kuuki make an effort? They still blame him for the tornado, though. If they blame him, they don't have to blame themself. Falcon's Fury: Asuga has a complicated relationship with their mom. While she was a good parent to them, they couldn't reach the expectations being the child of a war hero brought. Falcon expected the best of them, and tolerated no excuses for being unable to meet those standards. They could never impress her, no matter how hard they tried. Then they crippled their mother, who then took the fall for Asuga's actions, never to be seen again. They don't know if she'll ever forgive them for being brought down to earth. They don't know if she's even alive. They might dislike their mother, but they never wanted to hurt her. Not like this. Camp Gin Chi Konton: WIP ask to be added! Trivia * They keep a count of monsters they've killed, but won't reveal the number unless pressed * They name their knives. So far they have Maimer, Swift Death, Blooddrinker, Crippler, Fatality, and Vivisector * Unlike most demikami, who gain their scars from battle, most of Asuga's scars have come from doing something stupid ** The causes of those scars include many failed attempts at cooking, annoying the local wildlife, and more than a few ill-advised knife tricks * Due to their reckless nature, they are the camp champion of Truth or Dare * They enjoy nature, and often disappear into the woods or water for long periods at a time, coming back with the head of some ancient monster and grinning ear to ear * They have a list of dragons who've ticked them off * They love riddles Category:TempestWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Non-Binary Category:Occupation (Soldier)